magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Natural Disasters
Gielinor, much like the planet of earth, is ravaged by a variety of natural disasters, many of which resemble our own, here on earth. Among these destructive acts of nature, are phenomena that nearly anyone would know of, some better than others. These different phenomena have been divided into six different occurences; Tropical Cyclones, Thunderstorms, Earthquakes, Tsunamis, and Volcanic Eruptions. Detailed explanations of these natural events, and various other factors of importance, will be included a detailed dice chart for in-game use by the roleplay leader, 1tk1, and finally a chart of reference for various natural disasters already occured, and a damage appraisal for these natural disasters. One should note that this article itself is a natural disaster. Tropical Cyclones 'Introduction' The term Tropical Cyclone is often described with the terms Cyclone, Typhoon, Tropical Storm, and Hurricane among others. The hurricane is a result of a variety of factors, namely location, wind currents, and humidity levels. Due to the location of Gielinor's equator approximately spanning from the southern mainland; i.e. from the southern reaches of lumbridge to the ogre peninsula, to the far south, approximately ending south of Ape Atoll, the prime formation locations for Hurricanes in Gielinor include the Southeastern and Southwestern Oceans, and the Eastern and Western Oceans. Hurricanes, while known to have hit the more northern lands at some point during the past, are extremely rare, and usually not of great power anyway, so such northern tropical cyclones will not be occuring. 'Dice Chart' Points of Origination 'Contact Locations/Cyclonic Strength*' *Represents Cyclonic Strength Range 'Cyclonic Strength' The strength of the cyclone in question while ultimately decided by a dice role, is influenced by various other factors, such as the spawning point, and point of contact. A 10-sided dice is used in determining the strength and intensity of said hurricane, with every two points used to represent a single point. This is used to easily translate into the Atlantic and East Pacific Tropical Cyclone scales, a 5 tiered scale. Depending on the determined influencing factors, the roll may be completely random, and subject to a one out of five chance for intensity. However, If the minimum intensity and strength listed exceeds one, then all roles of the dice below the minimum are automatically upgraded to the minimum strength level. Thunderstorms Introduction Thunderstorms are among the most common natural events on Gielinor, and so one can expect to encounter the effects of such thunderstorms much more often than any other of the events listed. There are four classifications of a thunderstorm, these classifications being: Single-cell, Multi-cell Clusters, Multi-cell Lines (Squall Lines), and Supercells. Single-cells are the mildest of the thunderstorms, and occur most frequently during the summer season. They are very rarely hazardous and characterized by their mild rain, and short lifespan. Multi-cell Clusters are the most common type of storm development. They are in fact not a single storm, but instead a cluster of single-cell thunderstorms, which lend it more power and longevity than any single-cell storm. Hazards produced by multi-cell storms include moderately sized hail, flash flooding, and weak tornadoes. Multi-cell Lines are an elongated line of severe thunderstorms, their longevity is longer than that of a multi-cell cluster. Hazards include heavy precipitation, hail, frequent lightning, and possibly tornadoes and waterspouts. Supercells are the most powerful and hazardous form of thunderstorm, and are a combination of complex wind currents. Hazards from the supercells include large hail, powerful tornadoes, cloud-to-ground lightning, and flooding. Their winds can also be strong enough to cause damage to buildings with speeds of up to 120 mph, and flash flooding is a common event. Dice Rolls Hazard Level & Point of Origination Contact Points Thunderstorm Progression Now that the point of Origination has been determined, it becomes necesarry to routinely determine the ongoing path and progression of the storm, until the time of its complete dissipation. This process requires the determination of wind speed. Using the chart provided below, it is necessary to first role the die, and determine the first direction indicated by the die. Now, keeping this direction in mind, role the die again. Finally, combine the two directions to determine the path of the thunderstorm in question. *Note- If the two directions determined are opposites, i.e. North and South, then the Thunderstorm does not move, and remains in its current location until further roles.* Earthquakes Introduction Earthquakes are some of the most potentially damaging, and unanticipated natural disasters that occurs on Gielinor. Their ability to level buildings, and strike without warning prove them to be one of the most feared events on the face of Gielinor. Fault lines, from which these seismic events occur, run all throughout the Gielinorian landmass, And few areas are safe from their devastation. For the purposes of roleplay distinguishing between the varying threats of power for the different earthquakes, the different numbers, 1-6, represent different levels of power, in order form least to greatest: Unnoticeable, Weak, Moderate, Moderately Strong, Strong, and Devastating. How these levels relate to real ratings is listed: Weak Rating: One could consider a weak rating as being comparable to a Scale 1-2 Earthquake. Moderate Rating: '''Comparable to a scale 3-4 Earthquake. '''Moderately Strong: Comparable to a Scale 5-6 earthquake. Strong: Comparable to a scale 6-7 earthquake. Devastating: Comparable to a scale 8-9 earthquake. *Note: This scale is based off of the Richter Scale.* Dice Rolls Fault Lines/Earthquake Strength Earthquake Strength Once the 100-sided die has been rolled to determine earthquake strength, one should then translate this into one of the 6 different classifications of the earthquake, listed above in the introductory clause. This is then used to determine the power of the earthquake in question, and damage inflicted. Tsunamis Introduction Tsunamis are the result of the displacement of water waves, the result of which can be seen in the form of "Tidal Waves" or a large, overflowing series of waves. This phenomenon is most often the result of aquatic earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, land slides, or other mass displacements of water. One should note that due to the required displacement of water in order to have significant effect, the lines for a tsunami to occur are requiring of an underwater eruption or strong earthquake, thus making the requirements much more stringent than that of many of the other disasters. Due to the nature of the very basic, but destructive nature of tsunamis, a contact list can be logically and easily established by looking at the point of generation, and then transfer the contact locations to the first landmasses that the expanding waves encounter. Dice Rolls Tsunami Generation Point/Occurence Volcanic Eruptions Introduction Volcanic eruptions are one of the most destructive and powerful, if not the most powerful forces on Gielinor. Their effects range all the way from seismic disruptions, to destructive ash and molten lava. However, while they possess extreme power and devastating potential, they are a rarity on the Gielinorian land mass, and an eruption even less so. Dice Tables Volcanic Hotspots/Eruption Chances